Share Your Fear With Me, Please
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: One-shot. Takes place in duelist kingdom. Yugi is scared, and Joey is the one to comfort him. YAOI. JoeyxYugi. You've been warned.


**Note: This one-shot takes place in Duelist Kingdom. Also, I used the American names because it's what I grew up with, and I'm too lazy to watch the originals. One more thing, I know they're totally OOC, but that's why it's called fan FICTION, right? Anyways, on with the story!**

**Joey**

Something stirred me out of my restless sleep. Perhaps it was the owls hooting, or the nearby waves crashing against the rocks. Maybe it was just the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. I don't know, but what mattered was that I was awake now, and I didn't think I'd be getting back to sleep anytime soon. So I sat up and poked at the fire to keep it going. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and noticed that Yugi wasn't in his sleeping bag. Looking around, I saw a form on the ground nearby in the moonlight. I got up and walked towards it. A few feet closer, I could make out that it was Yugi, hunched over with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Yugi! What're you doin' out here?" I called out as I continued walking, but he didn't reply. "C'mon man, its cold. Come back to the fire." Still no response. When I was about two feet behind him I shouted, "YUGI!" desperate for his attention. He finally lifted his head and turned towards me, and I collapsed to my knees at the sight. There were tears streaming down his face, and his red eyes told me he'd been like this for awhile. I reached out my hand and my fingertips brushed his cheek as he turned his head back.

"What are you doing awake, Joey?" Yugi said, his voice hoarse from crying.

I chuckled. "That's just like you, Yugi. Concerned about others even though you're obviously hurting. What's wrong with YOU?" I set my hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He replied.

"Yugi. Tell me. You're my friend." I said.

"It doesn't matter. It's my problem." Yugi buried his head in his knees and pulled them closer, as if they weren't already pressed against his torso. I leaned back on my butt and brought my legs out from under me to sit criss-cross.

"But it _does_ matter." I stopped and pulled the little ball of Yugi into my lap. "_You matter_." I whispered. He looked up at me in shock but didn't protest my embrace. "Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

Before he started talking, he leaned his head on my chest. "Joey, I'm _so_ scared."

"May I ask what about?"

"What if i'm not good enough? What if I can't beat Pegasus and save Grampa? He's all I have left, Joey. I'm scared I'll never get him back." He choked back a sob and buried his face in my chest.

I rubbed his back to comfort him and started speaking softly, "Yugi. Listen to me. You ARE good enough. You are a better duelist than ANYONE I know. You beat Kaibi, for Christ's sake. And we will get Gramps back, I just know it. We'll all be right here beside you. I know I will. I'm never gonna leave you."

He looked up at me, the moonlight reflecting against his fresh tears. "Really?"

I set my hand on his cheek and brushed away some tears with my thumb. "Really." He smiled at me. "Come on, it's cold. Let's go back to the fire." He 'mhm'-ed in reply, but before he could get up, I stood, carrying him with me.

"Joey, I can walk. I'm not helpless." He frowned.

"I know, but I want to." I walked back over to the fire, carrying him bridal style the whole way. When I finally let him down, he slid back into his sleeping bag which was next to mine, sitting up instead of lying down. He patted the ground next to him and I pulled my sleeping bag and sat right next to him, leaning back on my hands to look at the stars. He did the same, and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him. His face was inches from mine, and his cheeks were lightly tinted pink.

"Uh… thanks." His eyes drifted away, but he didn't move. Suddenly, I kissed him. It was short and sweet, just like Yugi. When I reluctantly pulled away, I was the one blushing, my cheeks many shades darker than his. I started to roll over and lay on my side, but he grabbed my wrist. I turned back, ready to be shamed, but his lips smashed against mine, surprising me this time. I didn't pull away though. I deepened the kiss, and he wrapped his thin arms around my neck. When we separated for air, both of us were blushing furiously. He let go of me, and we lay back on the ground. After a few moments of awkward silence, he grabbed my hand. I interlocked our fingers and he squeezed my hand. I rolled onto my side to face him, and he looked at me.

"Sweet dreams, Yugi." I lightly placed a kiss on his fore head, and rolled back onto my back. He scooted against me, and laid his head on my upper arm, pulling our hands towards him to kiss the back of my palm.

"Good night, Joey."

**So, I didn't plan on making this multi-chapter, but there is a possibility it could snowball. Suggestions? Comments? I appreciate reviews, but I'm not gonna beg for them. ;) Thanks for reading! **

** ~KaitlynShadowheart 3**


End file.
